


I Wanna Call You Mine (and never let you down)

by rollingtide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingtide/pseuds/rollingtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit” Dan let out and put down Darcy to help the man. He reached out for the man and as fast as he was on his feet again all Dan was met with was blue blue blue. The guy’s eyes were like the ocean and Dan made a quiet thanks to god for not going to the lake. He observed that the black-haired man’s eyes were travelling down and doing the same Dan quickly noticed that they were almost standing chest to chest.</p><p>“Shit” was all Dan managed to say, again, as he took a small step away from the guy. “I am so sorry, fuck. I hope you’re not hurt?”. </p><p>OR</p><p>An Ice cream Au were Phil works at an Ice cream parlour and Dan has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Call You Mine (and never let you down)

**Author's Note:**

> ...

It was currently summer holiday, which of course was nice because hey, no school or homework for 2 months. But Dan couldn’t help but to hate it at least a bit, because he was 4 weeks in and the biggest accomplishment he’d made this far was beating his high score on just dance. Summer hols was so overrated. You spent two months imagining all the things you’d do and making plans in your head, and usually none of those plans or imaginations came to life. So you spend two months doing practically nothing but lying in your bed in front of your computer.

 

Dan’d just graduated uni that spring, and this was his first summer holiday from uni, thus he’d thought it’d be more eventful than it had been. He and his friends had made loads of plans and promised each other to keep in touch whatever happened. Obviously that’d been complete bullshit. They had texted back and forth the first week or so before it’d quickly run out in the sand. Shortly said, he had nothing to do whatsoever; and his friend Louise knew it too.

 

“Dan, me and Matt are going away over the weekend to that petunia seminar I told you about. Could you be the sweetest person ever and baby sit Darcy for us? Please” Louise pleaded in to the phone. Her voice was full of desperation, but Dan knew her way too well to know she only did that to guilt him in to doing what she wanted him to do.

 

“I can’t, Louise, I’m super busy. It’s my first holiday away from uni y’know. I have to make use of my newfound freedom”. Lies, it was all lies. Dan hadn’t been doing anything except trying to figure out new ways to make ramen noodles taste better and playing video games. He wasn’t making use of his freedom in any way.

 

“That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. I have known you for 7 years and it’s not hard to figure out that you have sat on your lazy ass playing Guild Wars 2 all summer” She criticised him. Louise was his best friend, but at the same time she had become some sort of extra mum to him. Probably was some side effect to having kids, he thought.

 

And Louise was right, and there really wasn’t any idea in denying it. But that didn’t mean at all that Dan was okay with babysitting a 1-year-old during his free time. Though he knew that once Louise had set her mind on something there was no idea in trying to change that.

 

“I’m really busy though, I have like loads of stuff coming up” he tried weakly. “Like there is this Guild War II meet up tomorrow and I was thi-“.

 

“Great to hear that you are free this weekend! I will bring Darcy over tomorrow at 10. Bye, love you!” Louise cut him off mid sentence and hung up. 

 

And shit, Dan had no idea how to sit a baby. Was that even the right term for it? Of course he’d met Darcy before, and it wasn’t like he was scared of babies. But he had no idea how to take care of, or entertain, a child. 

 

Dan took a quick glance over his living room and threw his head back and sighed. Half eaten bags of crisps were spread all over the floor and now that he thought of it, the room really smelled of sweaty feet. And, fuck, he needed to child proof the apartment. 

 

Fuck, Dan thought and clasped his hands over his eyes.

 

*

 

“Thank you for helping us with Darcy this weekend, Dan!” Louise exclaimed as soon as she opened the car door.

 

Dan, who’s face was plastered with an exaggerated grin nodded firmly and took all the bags Louise offered him. 

 

Louise clasped her hands together and cast a look over Dan and the things surrounding him. 

“That should be everything! Money is in the pink bag and her clothes are in the black one” she explained. “If there are any problems you know where to find me”. 

 

Dan observed all things surrounding him, there was black bag, a pink one, and a red one. He felt like something was missing and as Louise proceeded to walk to the car he noticed and wait-

 

“Louise!” He shouted and awkwardly ran after her, probably looking like a coat hanger with all the bags hanging on his arms. “The baby”.

 

Louise spun around and gave him a bewildered stare. “Fuck, you’re right”.

Dan felt his shoulders shake with laughter as he put his hand over his face and sighed excessively. He dropped all the bags on to the gravel beneath him and heard them land with a loud thump. Proceeding to make his way to Louise, he made eye contact with her and shook his head as to show ‘You are fucking unbelievable’.

 

In Louise’s arms Darcy was lying, sleeping in a pink onesie with a stuffed bunny next to her face. Louise carefully handed her to Dan to not wake her up and kissed them both on the cheek before making her way to the car. 

 

After Dan had put Darcy down in the flat he nervously checked the apartment an extra time. Thankfully all the locks was locked. And he had remembered to put an entire roll of tape on offers sharp corner. And the only possibly dangerous object lying around he’d found was the toilet brush, which he had chucked in to a closet just in case.

 

Now the real dilemma was how do you entertain a one year old. Dan wasn’t completely incompetent when it came to children. He knew how to take care of them and when to feed them, but he had no idea how to entertain them. His brother used to like to play with Legos when he was little, Dan remembered, but he can’t recall how old any of them was at the time. And Louise didn’t bring any Lego so that idea was scrapped. He decided to turn to his best source when it came to things he couldn’t understand. Google. Quickly typing in “how to entertain child during summer” he was presented with thousands of results. He came across a list called “5 things to do with your child during summer break” and scrolled down the site to see what to do.

 

Go to your local library!

If there is a lake near you, take all of your inflatable toys and your child to it and go for a swim!

Make a treasure hunt for them, the reward could be anything you like!

Take your kid to an ice cream parlour, it will be both a treat for you and them.

Arrange a picnic with their favourite dolls and stuffed animals!

 

Cringing a bit over the over enthusiastic use of exclamation marks, Dan decided that he wasn’t too keen on reading nor swimming in an ice-cold lake. And he most definitely didn’t have a garden to do a treasure hunt in. The only appealing activity on the list to him was the ice cream parlour, since well, ice cream. And he called to mind that he’d seen one of those just a block away or so when he moved in, which he’d been destined to try ever since. Yeah an ice cream wouldn’t be wrong, and he was lucky they’d have those drawing blocks for children.

 

*

 

When he entered the parlour his first reaction was bright. The shop was dressed in light, pastel colours head to toe. And the violet painted bricks on the wall gave the room a retro feeling. Along each wall two booths were placed with two benches facing each other and a table in between. 

 

Darcy was squealing happily where she was standing, and Dan felt his whole body relax slightly when he saw a poster next to the disk claiming that they gave every child under the age of five a colouring book. Dan must’ve been too blinded by the bright colours in the shop because just as he made his way to the desk to order he slammed right in to something. A loud crash echoed through out the room and Dan quickly scooped up Darcy in to his arms out of instinct. It took him a moment before he finally caught up with what have happened and when he did he looked at the situation with a disconcerted expression. Beneath him there were several smashed plates with ice cream dripping off them, and next to that a clearly confused, black-haired man was lying.

 

“Shit” Dan let out and put down Darcy to help the man. He reached out for the man and as fast as he was on his feet again all Dan was met with was blue blue blue. The guy’s eyes were like the ocean and Dan made a quiet thanks to god for not going to the lake. He observed that they black-haired man’s eyes were travelling down and doing the same Dan quickly noticed that they were almost standing chest to chest.

“Shit” was all Dan managed to say, again, as he took a small step away from the guy. “I am so sorry, fuck. I hope you’re not hurt?”. 

The man gave him yet another puzzled look before he seemed to get it and shake his head frantically.

“No, no, no” the man spluttered. “I’m not hurt, and honestly it was my fault entirely” he explained and started wiping ice cream off his hand on his apron. His eyes surveyed over Dan’s body before they stuck on Darcy.

“I didn’t see that you had a daughter” he exclaimed quickly. And before Dan had a chance to deny his statement he crouched down and took Darcy’s hand in his. “Hey lil’ fella. Are you okay?” he asked with a very kind tone to his voice and ruffled her hair slightly. 

Dan crouched down too, because well he was the one who had responsibility over her, and surveyed her too. She was looking a tad bit scared, but except that nothing looked wrong. Thankfully.

 

And so he told the guy.He stood up and turned to him “She’s not my daughter by the way, she’s my best friend’s daughter”. The guy stood up and once again all Dan could think of was blue blue blue. And how soft his hair looked, and how much he’d like to play with it. But mostly blue.

 

“Oh” Blue, as Dan had started referring to him as, said. “What’s her name?”.

“It’s Darcy” he stated as he ruffled her hair. “And I’m Dan”.

 

Blue crouched down, again, and smiled at Darcy. “Hi, Darcy” he told her. He then stood up and looked Dan straight in the eye, grinning. He took his hand and shook it. “And hello, Dan. I’m Phil”.

He noticed how Blue- Phil’s smile was slightly crooked, and then he realised that their hands were touching and fuck - he was holding his hand. His mind went completely blank and he probably held on to Phil’s hand longer than acceptable, but in that moment all he could focus on was that their hands were touching.

 

“Fuck” he whispered. His face then went completely crimson because he had said that out loud and he was still holding Phil’s hand. Letting go off the hand hastily he wiped it on his pants and mentally face palmed himself.

 

“Excuse me?” Phil asked with a grin.

 

Dan, who still was completely frozen, started stuttering awkwardly in an attempt to come up with an explanation for his sudden swear. Thankfully, thankfully, Darcy tugged at his trousers in that exact moment and said “Ais cweam, Da!” forcefully. Dan thanked god for the sudden save, and gave Phil and excusing smile.

“Uh, I think she wants ice cream” he said. “Kind of the reason why we came here in the first place, y’know”. He shuffled awkwardly and flashed Phil another smile before making his way to the disk where he was ordering. 

 

Above it there was a board with a myriad of different flavours to choose from. After a while of consideration he chose a mint chocolate and banana cone to himself and a much smaller plain vanilla cone to Darcy. The cashier handed them their cones and they took a seat in one of the benches along the wall.

“Why do I always fuck up in front of the cute boys, Darcy” he sighed while licking his ice cream. Darcy didn’t have time to answer because she was busy with smearing vanilla all around her mouth and nose. And also she probably couldn't because her speaking knowledge didn’t stretch that far, since, well, she was one year old.

Dan looked at her with affection and said “You’re lucky that you don’t have to deal with cute boys yet. Or girls for that matter”.

 

Suddenly there was a voice that came from behind that startled him and made him drop his ice cream on the table. “Are you talking with yourself?”.

 

Dan quickly turned around to see who the fuck had the nerve to disturb him during his ice cream session, and his face turned in to an irritated expression. 

“What the f-“ he started before he saw who it was and quickly turned his face in to a calm and collected expression. “Oh, Phil” he said, blushing.

 

Darcy, who previously just had giggled at him dropping his ice cream like the little shit she was, had now started climbing the table in an attempt to get his dropped ice cream cone. He quickly snatched it away from her reach and brought it up to his mouth again.

 

“I wasn’t talking to myself” he explained and took another lick. “Or I guess I was because I was talking to Darcy here, and well she’s one year old and I didn’t exactly expect her to reply”.

 

Dan, who prior had just been taking small kitten licks off the ice cream, noticed how Phil’s eyes seemed to be concentrated at his tongue action and started licking a bit less innocently.

 

“So what brought you to our table?” he asked cheekily. His tongue was circling the top of the ice cream and the only thing stopping him from doing it dirtier was Darcy seated at the opposite of the booth. He figured that internet would do the work of scarring her mentally good enough when she got older.

Phil’s eyes were still fixated at Dan’s tongue, but somehow he still managed to get out a reply. “Oh, I was just going to check how you were doing and that there weren’t any beetles in the ice cream”.

 

Dan scoffed dramatically and put a hand over his heart before giggling.

“Beetles in the ice cream?”

And he swore to god that only Phil could make him giggle, he was 23 for fuck’s sake, not some silly little school girl.

 

“Oh you never know these days. Our shop's supposed to me entirely bug free though, that I can promise you” Phil responded and shifted his weight on to the other leg. And Dan fucking giggled again, he honestly had no idea what was up with him today.

“Glad I could help though!” Phil expressed happily with a huge grin on his face before turning his heel and proceeding to another booth. And Dan swore to god that he saw him winking before he left.

 

*

“Darcy, what would you say about going to the ice cream parlour today again?” Dan asked in an obnoxious tone. 

Obviously Darcy didn’t answer because she was one year old and hadn’t magically managed to learn the entire english language overnight. Though what she did was laugh and slam her hands in to the floor, so Dan decided that that was enough for a yes and made his way to the door. 

 

He tried telling himself that the reason he was so eager about going to the parlour yet again wasn’t because there happened to have a perfect guy with flawless, blue eyes and amazing cheekbones. No, it was simply just because he liked ice cream. And it was summer. So being eager about ice cream was not at all wrong, and children liked ice cream right?  
Oh, who was he kidding, he was only going to the parlour to maybe see Phil again, if he was lucky. Although he was pretty sure children did like ice cream.

 

When Dan opened the door in to the parlour he was met with the same bright colours and retro interior as the day earlier. His eyes quickly skimmed over the scenario in front of him before they stuck on a particular black-haired boy who was standing at the disk in front of him. Picking up Darcy he paced to the disk and proceeded to stare at the board nonchalantly. If he said hi directly he might seem as desperate as he really was and that was just embarrassing. 

 

“Craving for ice cream again?” a familiar voice asked. 

Dan moved his eyes from the board to Phil in a rapid speed and pretended to be surprised when he was met with a smiling Phil.

“Oh, Phil, hi!” he exclaimed happily, with a huge grin on his face. And unfortunately his embarrassing reaction to seeing Phil wasn’t pretend. “You know children, proper sugar monsters those” he said and ruffled Darcy’s hair. She turned her attention to her and gave him a puzzled look, as of ‘what the fuck are you doing’. 

 

Phil laughed and nodded. “So what would you guys like to order?” He asked, smiling.

 

Dan scratched his neck and look at Darcy. “What would you like, Darcy?”.

 

“Chocate’” she said and pointed frantically at the sign in front of her with a chocolate ice cream on it.

 

Phil nodded and turned his attention to Dan, “So what would the handsome uncle want, then?” he asked with a smirk. Dan stared at him and their eye contact must have lasted for several seconds before he picked himself up and answered “I’ll take the same, thank you”.

 

After Phil had given them both their cones they took a seat in the same booth as the previous day. It didn't take longer than five minutes before Phil appeared again, but this time without a pink apron. 

 

“Hey” he said. “My shift just ended, and I don’t have anything in particular to do so would it like be fine if I, erm, sat down with you?”.

Dan, who was in the middle of taking big bite on his ice cream, nodded his head and tried to swallow his bite deliriously.

“Yes, shit, of course” he coughed and patted on a spot next to him on the bench. Even though there was plenty with space on that godforsaken bench, Phil seemed to have to be sitting so close to him that he practically was in his lap. Not that he would mind being in Phil’s lap, no it was the opposite really. What was bothering him was that their arms were touching, which meant skin to skin and it was turning his entire face red. 

 

They sat there for an entirety of 35 minutes before Darcy started whining and it became obvious it was nap time for her. In those 35 minutes he managed to learn a lot of stuff about Phil though. Like that he's raised up north but moved to London for university and that he loved animal crossing and that he was the sweetest most perfect guy, probably, on the planet. And also that Dan definitely was crushing on him. But that didn't exactly come as a surprise.

 

*

It was Dan’s third day of babysitting Darcy, and he had, just as the other days, planned to take her to the ice cream parlour. But just a while before he was planning to leave Louise had called and told him that she was outside and ready to take Darcy home. He didn’t want to go to the parlour all by himself though, because he did have more self-respect than chasing after some dumb boy. Or at least he had enough self-respect to try telling himself that even though he most definitely liked Phil, he was still sort of visiting the parlour because Darcy liked it. And that’s when it’d hit him, children liked ice cream. His brother was still a child, or he was 15 and that was practically a child in Dan’s eyes, so it had all resulted in him calling his brother begging out of desperation.

 

“Please Victor, I will buy you all the ice cream you want if you just go with me to the parlour” he pleaded in to the phone.

 

“I’m not going to go to some shitty ice cream place just because you want to jump on some boy’s dick , Dan, no” Victor sighed. “And I’m fifteen for fucks sake I have better things to do with my life than hang out with you”.

 

“If you don’t come along I’m gonna tell mum about the package of cigarettes I found beneath your bed” he threatened. And to be fair, that might be what some people called ‘taking it too far’. But desperate situations require desperate measures. 

 

“You wouldn’t…” Victor said hesitantly. 

 

“Oh, you can bet your ass on that I would”.  
In reply to that all Dan got was a huge sigh, and he knew that he’d won. He made a little celebratory dance on the spot and said, “Meet you there in 30? Okay bye” and hung up. At least he wouldn’t look desperate now.

*

The first thing he was met with when arriving at the parlour was Phil laughing and saying, “Oh, I see you’ve fooled another child to go with you today” from the disk where he was standing.

 

Dan let out a loud laugh and he could practically feel his brother rolling his eyes and sighing at him. But then again he was 15 and that’s how a 15-years-olds react to mostly anything.

 

“No, this one’s my brother actually” he explained. “Hence why he is looking as if someone just smashed his computer right now".

 

“What did you bribe him with to come along?” Phil laughed looked at Victor.

 

“Yeah, tell him. What did I bribe you with, Victor?” Dan smirked and looked at him. Viktor, who still looked as grumpy as ever, just sighed loudly and shook his head.

“I told him that I was going to tell our mum about that I found cigarettes in his room” Dan told Phil. 

To that, Viktor’s face went completely red and he turned around awkwardly. Phil’s face lit up and he placed his elbows on the disk in front of him.

“Oh, I once wanted to join this street gang, and one of the rules to join was to smoke. So I smoked, but then my mum found out and she told me I’m grounded forever. Trust me, it’s not worth it” Phil advised Victor. “In fact, I might still be grounded”. Dan snickered quietly and looked over at his brother.

 

Victor flipped his hair and sighed “Yeah, that must suck”.

“I’d like a peanut butter and banana cone, by the way” he added apathetically.

 

“I’m so sorry for my brother’s behaviour” he apologised. He then added “And I would like just a banana cone, thank you” with a smile.

 

Whilst Phil was away preparing their ice creams, Dan swatted Victor on the shoulder and looked sternly at him. 

“Why are you so fucking rude?” he asked. 

Victor just shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his snapback. “Don’t know”.

“Also, we two are having a serious conversation about cigarettes and drugs and about why they aren’t satisfying in the long run after this” he informed and grabbed Viktor’s shoulder. 

Just as he turned around to see if Phil had finished their ice cream he saw him walking towards them, two cones in his hands.Viktor quickly tugged the ice cream away from Phil’s hand and to that Dan sighed and shook his head. When grabbing his own cone his and Phil’s hands brushed and they both got somewhat stuck and stared at the other.

“So yeah” Dan started, then remaining quiet because his brain was too mushy to come up with a correct sentence.

“Dan has a crush on you and he would probably suck your dick if you just asked him right now” Viktor bluntly blurted. 

The both men’s attention hastily turned to him and Dan couldn't help but to smack him at the back of his head. 

He then looked over at Phil again and saw him chuckling to himself with an amused expression.

 

“Oh for fucks sake” said, and took a grip around Phil’s jaw and pulled him closer so that their lips met. The kiss wasn't exactly perfect, there was a lot of teeth hitting each other and confusion, but it genuinely was the best first kiss he’d had. He heard Victor making a gagging noise behind them, but he couldn't bother to give a single fuck about him right there and then.

“Would you most possibly like to go out with me later?” he requested after pulling away, panting slightly.

“Yeah” Phil replied, laughing. “That would be nice”.

Dan somehow managed to smile even bigger to that and laughed. This is going to last, he thought. Yeah, this is for the long run.

 

*

“Phil” Dan shouted, dragging the vowel excessively. “Where the flying fuck is my suit jacket?”

“It should be in the bathroom, I think” Phil replied.

They were going out for dinner tonight, followed by ‘A big surprise’ if he was going to quote Phil directly. Dan had seen the ring the week earlier, so he obviously knew that Phil was going to propose. Pop the question. Get down on one knee. Yeah, it was the night with the big N. Though, Dan hadn't had to find the ring to apprehend that Phil was proposing that night. 

For God’s sake, he’d been living in a constant post-orgasmic bliss for the past five days, it wasn’t exactly difficult to figure it out. After being in a relationship for two years, and living together for one of them, proposing was the ideal step to take. And they had discussed both marriage and kids before and they had both made sure they were on the same page, so there wasn't any reason to not propose. 

And honestly, Dan couldn't be more pleased with how his life was going. He had managed to get his dream job as a journalist for the BBC’s website. So he had a steady income, he owned an apartment which he loved, he had loving and caring friends, and at the top of it all he had a boyfriend soon to be fiancé whom he loved more than anything in his life. Yeah, it was going great.

*

They had just come home from dinner and Phil was standing besides him fiddling indiscreetly with something in his left pocket. Fuck Dan thought. This was the big moment, the big it.

“Dan” Phil called nervously.

“Yeah, babe” he answered, intentionally adding the pet name to reassure him somehow.  
Phil coughed and got down on one knee. “Dan, I have known you for two years now” he started. “Those two years have been the best of my life and waking up next to you each morning and falling asleep the same way at night is all that I have ever wanted, and will ever want in life”.

He took a big breath and continued “I love you. And I love how you get really grumpy when losing Mario Kart, and I love how you help me through life’s obstacles without asking for something in return. But mostly I love you because you are my best friend in the whole world, and I doubt I’ll ever find someone who is an as good partner at Donkey Kong as you”.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a velvet box, which Dan knew contained a rose gold plain ring. But that didn't stop him from gasping and tearing up even more when Phil opened the box.

“Daniel James Howell, would you please do the honour of marrying me?” he asked.

“You fucking dork” he sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you”.  
Phil immediately stood up and took Dan’s hand in his and slid on the ring on his finger.

“I love you” he said affectionately and gripped Dans face and pulled him in to a longing kiss. 

“Ditto” Dan replied.


End file.
